Suicidal Love
by e.l.smith
Summary: This is not the "Boy Who Couldn't Die" but, about a girl who was nearing her death and her best friend saves her life. Short story about love and friendship.


Just do it already. End your life right now, Jocelyn thought with a few pills in her hand. She was in the bathroom facing the mirror.

Jocelyn LeBlanc's life hadn't been so great this summer, her boyfriend – who she thought she loved –; she had been so repelled by his arrogance, and the worst of everything happened just a week before now. He did something that brutally revoked her sensibilities. He raped her. And after that, she became suicidal.

Jocelyn was a pretty girl, a little short for her age, she had beautiful green eyes, about shoulder length dirty blond hair, she was a little self conscious about herself, but deep down she knew she was attractive to the eye.

But lately she's been having second thoughts about her life; James – he ex -, school, family, friends, and the person she was dating now, Tyler.

She didn't really like him a lot, but she was the kind of girl who always felt like she needed someone, but that still didn't cut it for her, she wanted somebody to love, even at her age – she was 14 and in her first year of high school, but suicide, she thought it would be an easy victory to just go and have no extent to her life.

It's not like she _could_ find somebody she loved, all the guys at school were really weird, she thought of them as, just plain ridiculous people, who only cared about big boobs. Even though Jocelyn was _bigger_ then most girls, she didn't think that would be a far way to get guys. But Tyler was different he didn't like her for her appearance; Jocelyn actually thought that he might love her. But she wasn't that crazy about him, most of the time she barely paid much attention to him. So suicide seemed like a better way out of all this love, even her friends told her that their boyfriends were actually their _soul mates_? I don't know, she'd thought, Maybe I can love him.

She plopped the pills into her mouth, just then her best friend Alice opened the bathroom door. Alice knew that Jocelyn was suicidal, but she didn't think she would actually _do_ it. Alice looked at her appalled. She hated when Jocelyn talked about killing herself, most of the time she'd just ignore it, but she did remember Jocelyn saying something about August 24th and some pills, so she came as fast as she could. And she thankfully made it. Alice said nothing and manually opened Jocelyn's mouth, extracted the pills and through them into the garbage can next to the sink.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Alice exclaimed.

"Dying." Jocelyn said in annoyance.

"Why? Jocelyn, you've got a great life, you're even doing better in school."

"School has nothing to do with this. I mean I _was_ going to die anyway."

"Yes, but you got the unbelievably great news just a few days ago from your doctor that you weren't. And there are so many people out there that love you so much." Alice was trying so hard not to cry.

"Yeah, like who?" Jocelyn said trying to keep her tears back herself.

"Like me, Tyler, your mom and dad, your whole family, all of your friends…" She broke off there and went over to Jocelyn with open arms. They hugged for what seemed not long enough. They realized when they both looked up at one another that they were both crying. At that point Jocelyn started laughing. "What's so funny?" Alice said with a little giggle herself.

"If it weren't for you I'd be dead a long time ago." She said then smiled.

"What's so funny about that?" Alice said laughing some more.

"I have no idea." They hugged again, longer this time. Jocelyn couldn't let go this time. She was so grateful for having a friend like Alice.

Alice Jenkins had everything Jocelyn wanted, good grades, talented in almost everything, great clothes, great sense of humour, and she was definitely beautiful. And the one thing that Jocelyn wanted most that Alice had, she had love. But Jocelyn loved Alice so much, she couldn't have the heart to be jealous or hate her. She did have amazing brown eyes and short chin length brown hair. But never would she ever show any hatred toward her in any way. She_ saved her life_, and made her realize so much that day.


End file.
